The present invention relates to a new ski binding. The binding is primarily intended for use in connection with Telemark skiing, but it conceivably can also be used for cross country, especially with the free style or skating technique. The cross country binding will be modified in relation to the binding to be explained in the following, but the principles will be the same. The binding in the invention will provide for very good vertical movement in the connnecting link between the skier and the ski, while the undesirable horizontal lateral movement will be eliminated.
Where bindings currently used in connection with Telemark skiing are concerned, there are a few alternatives that have dominated the market for many years. Whereas there have been made some major changes in the bindings for cross country, alpine and jumping skis in recent years, the process of development has been much slower in the case of bindings for Telemark skis.
One problem with today""s well known wire bindings, where the front part of the ski boot is held in place by the toe piece, with the aid of a wire or tightening cable around the heel, is the lack of lateral stability provided by the system.
In addition to the aforementioned poor lateral stability, a traditional wire binding when used for skiing downhill or for executing turns will have the undesirable effect of pressing the tip and front part of the ski down into the snow and creating an imbalance for the skier. With today""s binding system the skier does not achieve the stability and control that is desirable.
As examples of other forms of ski bindings, one can mentioned the ski jump binding in NO 178530, which describes a two-part safety binding providing the possibility for stable vertical movement. NO 161957 shows a cross country binding where the ski boot is attached by means of a curved bar and the pivot point between the boot and binding is in front of the boot.
EP 039489, CH 650687 and NO 164642 all describe ski bindings where the pivotal point is located in front of the ski boot.
The ski binding according to the invention will provide for a system offering a very effective transfer of power and stability between the skier and the ski. The ski binding will give a very good possibility for vertical movement of the heel of the ski boot, while the undesirable lateral movement is eliminated.
This is achieved according to the invention with a ski binding consisting of a front toe section for fixed mounting on the ski and for secure retention of the front part of the ski boot, and a rear section for fixed mounting on the ski, characterized in that the binding comprises a pivotal rigid plate connected to the front toe section by a movable joint with the aid of a flexible hinge, an adjustable heel attachment block having a rear fastener for attachment of the ski boot to the pivotal plate,
a rear section fixedly mounted to the ski and having grooves formed therein adapted to the posterior portion of the pivotal plate, and means for locking the posterior edge of the plate securely to the ski, and
a support bar capable of rotating upward into position below the plate.